Just Be Claus
Just Be Claus is the thirteenth episode of Season 5, the 91st overall, and the 4th of the Still Alive episodes. Plot killed Santa!]] On Christmas Eve, Splendid is happily soaring through the night sky, kicking back while stuffing his face with a gingerbread cookie. Little does he know that up ahead Santa Claus Lumpy is riding in his sleigh, which is being pulled by a reindeer. Splendid and the sleigh collide and they both fall out of the sky. Splendid gets up rubbing his head from the impact when something offscreen suddenly catches his attention. Sadly, Santa Claus Lumpy landed on a baby tree, which impales him through the back. Knowing his job isn't over, Lumpy hands Splendid his list. Splendid grabs the list from Lumpy and salutes, agreeing to finish where Lumpy left off, but before he leaves he grabs Lumpy's hat and tears off his beard and takes off. Lumpy, who is somehow still alive, screams in pain at this. Elsewhere, Petunia is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Small pieces of debris fall from the chimney, which excites Petunia as she's expecting Santa to arrive. The fireplace suddenly explodes as Splendid bursts into her house, leaving a hole in the wall where the fireplace used to be. Splendid looks at the list and hands a frightened Petunia a ring. Petunia takes the ring, but the head appears to be nothing more than a piece of coal. Splendid looks at the list again and figures out what to do. He takes Petunia's hand, which is now wearing the ring and smashes it with his two hands, causing Petunia to screech. When he removes his hands, the coal on the ring is now a shiny diamond, Petunia's fingers are broken, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her gift. Splendid takes off and Petunia waves at him saying "Bye-bye", when all of a sudden, the burning coals lying on the floor ignite setting Petunia on fire. may have no idea what he's doing right now..]] Splendid flies through the sky reading the list, searching for the person to give the last gift to. This person happens to be Mime, who is sitting on a rock, forlorn. Splendid lands on the ground and hands Mime his gift and he perks up. The gift, being a Splendid-themed inflatable punching bag, suddenly deflates. Splendid picks up the now deflated punching bag and blows it back up. Splendid hands it back to Mime and flies off. Mime gets into a fighting position, ready to start boxing with the punching bag, but the second he throws his first punch, it explodes, vaporizing him to a skeleton. With all of the gifts on the list taken care of, Splendid lands on the ground, balls up the list, and disintegrates it with his heat vision. Unfortunately, he accidentally continues to shoot his heat vision seconds after the list was destroyed and he ends up slicing Cuddles (the Easter Bunny) in half, along with a tree. Cuddles, not dead, weakly raises up his basket of easter eggs to Splendid to which Splendid sighs. The episode ends with a view of the sky, along with a tearing sound and Cuddles screaming. Splendid flies into view carrying Cuddles' basket and wearing Cuddles' ears. Moral "To give somebody your time is the greatest gift you can give." Deaths #Lumpy dies from blood loss. (Off-screen) #The Reindeer may have fallen to its death after colliding into Splendid. (Debatable) #Petunia burns to death when some burning coals ignite (Off-screen and Debatable, as she easily could've jumped in the snow at any time to put the fire out). #Mime is disintegrated by an exploding inflatable punching bag. #Cuddles most likely died of blood loss (Off-screen, and if he was still alive his exposed facial muscles would freeze in the snow').' Injuries #Splendid's head is hurt from the impact of Lumpy's sleigh or his fall. #Lumpy is impaled through the chest by a baby tree. #One of Lumpy's antlers is broken after the sleigh crash. #Lumpy has his beard ripped off by Splendid. #Petunia's fingers are broken after Splendid crushes her hand. #Cuddles is sliced in half by Splendid's heat vision. #Cuddles has his ears and the skin surrounding his head ripped off by Splendid. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2 '('1 'including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 '('4 '''including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: '''40% '('''20% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #The sleigh falls out of the sky after bumping into Splendid. #Petunia's fireplace is blown up by Splendid as he enters her house, leaving a large hole in the wall. #Two pictures hanging on the wall are cracked by the impact of Splendid's entrance. #Numerous objects are scattered across the floor after Splendid bursts into Petunia's house. #Petunia's flower, air freshener, rug, and table are set on fire. #Mime's inflatable punching bag explodes when he punches it. #Mime's shirt is vaporized by the explosion. #The explosion vaporizes the leaves on some trees. #The Christmas list is disintegrated by Splendid's heat vision. #A tree is sliced down by Splendid's heat vision. Goofs #Unlike Lumpy and the sleigh, The Reindeer disappears before falling out of the screen. #When Lumpy is impaled, his antlers have swapped positions. #Lumpy's intestines poke out from his rib cage. #Lumpy's hat stays on his head when he's impaled on the tree. #When Splendid bursts into Petunia's house, for a split second she is still in the same position she was in before the fireplace blew up. Her body instantly switches over to her frightened position. #The assets used for Mime's lungs are kidneys (This might be done on purpose). #Mime's pupils are circular when he is dead. #Mime's skeleton has no bone for his tail. Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:Sole Cause Category:Sole Survivor Category:All-Night Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Internet Season 5 Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro